grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Arme
Description Main Info Name: Arme Age: 15 Favorite Activity: Magical Research Pet Peeve: Interference with her magic research Arme is a cheerful mage from Serdin, the Kingdom of Magic. She became a member of the Violet Mage Guild, the greatest guild of the Serdin Kingdom, at an early age. She has mastered both Black and White Magic, but her curiosity for magic is still insatiable. After learning about Kaze'aze’s powerful magic, Arme decided to join the Grand Chase, hoping to encounter the Queen of Darkness. Other *Arme always tends to argue with Elesis from Trial Tower to Gorgos' Dungeon and from Partusay's Sea to Kamiki's Castle. It's usually always Lire who ends up breaking up the fights. *Arme tends to be cheerful, and yet sometimes acts mockingly and extremely immature. *Arme reveals to have some sort of Grandfather before she set out on her journey. However, this is only mentioned in dialogue, nowhere else. Special Ability Meditation Whenever the Magician, Alchemist, and Battle Mage classes stand still for a few seconds, they will regenerate Mana while saying, "The Holy Light will lead us!" in the process. (The "Holy Light" means she's asking for guidance and support.) Warlock does not possess this function, because Mana was considered a "flaw" to them. As a Battle Mage, she cannot use Meditation while in the Fatal stance because she needs to "lean" on the staff to support her in said mode. Teleportation Teleportation allows the user to "phase" through an obstacle or an enemy. All of Arme's dash attacks are modified to teleport through targets, which can give her a major advantage over the battlefield. Spawning Mana Whenever Arme's classes spawn in a battlefield, they will always have one and a half of the MP bar already full. This also gives her a "head start." Ironically, even Warlock has this, despite the "flaw". Unlocking Arme is one of the three base characters, and does not need to be unlocked. Quotes *''"Hey, let's take it easy!"'' *''"The holy light will lead us."'' *''"Aren't I cute? Hehehehe..."'' *''"It was dangerous... So dangerous."'' *''"This is the end of the line for you!"'' *''"...Don't come crying to me later."'' *''"Yahoo! Hahahaha! I won!"'' *''"Well, you don't match me!"'' *''"Is that all?" Trivia *According to a Bingo question, the names of Elesis, Lire, and Arme originally came from the real-world continent of Europe. **However, with the exception of Arme's, this is incorrect as the names are not actually real names and are modified versions of real-world names, such as Elise and Lir. **In Arme's case, her name means "Army Man", which is an exclusively masculine name. *In ''Elsword, another game designed by KoG Studios which has a very similar synopsis to Grand Chase, the character Aisha was based on Arme. However, Aisha mastered her abilities at the young age of 12, but they were stolen by a "sinister ring". She sets out on a journey to relearn the abilities she lost, unlike Arme who desires the knowledge of Kaze'aze's power. *She, alongside with Lass and Jin, are in a guild. *Despite her age (fifteen years old), Arme is extremely immature. *When her Skill Tree's preview was released, her image was already unshaded unlike everyone else. Category:Characters